Submit Yourself To Me
by RollingJacques
Summary: Chiharu Rie had a dark past and she's struggling. Kyoraku Shunsui didn't know how to help her but he knew he was going to hurt her eventually. How will he make her realize that her heart was hers to give? A ShunsuixOC serious romance. Beware of angst
1. A game with death

**It's my second Bleach FIC! **

**This is going to be different from my other story, Cursed Story ^^**

**This have a more mature plot and I have to remind you of the angst.**

**Later will contain rated actions and is unsuitable for minors ^^;;**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chiharu Rie yawned as she walked around the Sereitei.<p>

It was a lazy Saturday evening. Everyone in the sixth division was ordered to have a lookout for a new bred of hollows. Apparently, there were already more than three attacks that had happened in the Rokungai district. It was an intelligent hollow, as the lieutenant of the twelfth division had put it, as it absorbed the reiatsu of a strong spirited being. It had paralyzed the victim by the first contact and eventually, killed the victim as it sucked the whole soul out. There were no survivors of the attacks.

Kuchiki-Taichou told his division that they were to take care of the case. It wasn't considered as a big threat to the Sereitei since it was as any typical hollows attacks but they were still told to be on a look out and to put their guards up.

She wasn't really a fan of being in action like the 11th division, so having to patrol the sereitei was a better idea since the hollow wouldn't possibly enter the sereitei. That would be suicide for a mere hollow.

"Besides, having Abarai-Fukutaichou to join the Rokungai patrol team would make it as safe as the Sereitei itself." She played with her black long hair "He may not be the brightest of males of at least he's putting on a competition with Kuchiki-Taichou"

She looked around. Sometimes, wandering around mindlessly had brought her to strangest of places but she was surprised that she was still around the main area of Sereitei. Right now, she was outside the walls of the 8th division. She chuckled. It was so quiet; she suspected that the 8th division Taichou was out fooling around with sake again. She can't really believe that a goofball like that can even be a captain and sometimes she pitied Nanao-fukutaichou to take care the man.

"Where are all the good men?" She murmured to herself "Kuchiki-Taichou is cool but he's too serious. Hisagi-kun is handsome but he already got his eyes on that busty babe and Ukitake-Taichou reminds me of myself – only with the white hair"

The last time she had a relationship it was with one of the 2nd division guy, Shou Katashi. He was sweet, good looking and they had a healthy sex life but it was weird. She knew that he was in the stealth force but hell, he was quite the jealous type and he stalked her every time he got his hands free of missions. At first she thought it was cute and would tell him to come out but later, it made her annoyed. So, she broke up with him and it made him mad.

But that was already more than 4 years ago. Every now and then, the male shinigami would try to hit on her but she would bluntly refuse to their offers. They were not up to her standard, she would tell Yumichika, her best guy friend. They were only friends because Yumichika would praise her for her beauty and she didn't have any other friends, even in her own division. But at times, Yumichika would tell her to put down the cold mask and try to be friendlier but she would only ignore him.

There were more complicated things for her to consider before starting out a relationship after the one that she had with Takashi. After what he had done to her as a 'goodbye'.

She shook her head, trying to block out the thoughts. Remembering what had happened would only make her in a bad mood and she would surely upset Yumichika and a nagging Yumichika was the least she needed.

But she was letting her guard down. She gasped when she fell down, hitting her face on the ground. As if she was suffocated, she gasped for air and tried to turn around but she only managed to turn her upper half body. Her legs were completely numb.

"Shit" She swore when she realized the situation. The hollow was in Sereitei and she was its next victim. Looking around rather confused, she took out her katana and pointed it at the direction where her reiatsu were being absorbed. Trying to use the only spiritual pressure that she had, she call forth her zanpakutou.

"Play" She called "Sakurako!"

A gust of wind blew at a straight line and a pink aura blasted from her zanpakutou. The hollow dodged it but it did cut a bit of its body and the beast revealed itself. It wasn't big but it was around the size of a normal person and its mask was smooth and round, only two holes for its eyes and the mouth with it's teeth barred shown. The hands were it's main weapon, apart from it's ability to absorb and paralyze it's victim. The big claws would surely tear her limbs by limbs if she didn't run.

She aimed again. A shriek of air being split hurt her ears but it was a sign that her zanpakutou was 'playing' seriously.

The hollow escaped and she paled. The hollow was also playing around, she can tell. It didn't put a whole effort on killing her. She was its dinner anyway and it was nearly finished. Her reiastu was being sucked out again, Sakurako mentally screamed at her to not let it go.

_I can't do it, Sakurako_, she told her, _it's the end of our game._

_Not if I can help it!_ A child voice shouted and Rie saw the pink aura gathered at the blade of her zanpakutou. It was too much for her to take, and it even made her whole body numb. She can't move and she can't breathe.

_Shit!_ Sakurako struggled inside.

The last thing Rie can remember seeing was a blur of pink in front of her before darkness filled her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ so, how was it? <strong>

**I assure you, the next chapter would be more exciting and there would be more emotions!**

**don't forget to add this to you alert/fav list since i will update this frequently **

**I already have the whole plot shaped up and is waiting to be written!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**and please REVIEW!**


	2. The Devil

**yeah, the second chapter!**

**don't forget to add this to you alert/fav list!**

**and please REVIEW!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**alert : adult notice for this chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Katashi" she cowered to the corner "What are you doing?"<p>

It was near to midnight and a full moon was as beautiful as ever. She was in a patrol and she was working alone. She liked being alone as it makes her calm her nerves after a day of working. Today was no exception and since Yumichika told her that it woud be a beautiful night, she had requested to Abarai-fukutaichou to patrol. He was hesitant at first but she insisted. Even though she was now stuck patrolling the rokungai district, she didn't care much since it was nearer to the forests and the Moon looked better from there.

But just a few minutes ago, she bumped into Katashi.

They had ended their relationship a week ago. At first she knew he was pissed but she ignored him. And upon their meeting, he told her he wanted to apologize for his action on that day and he insisted for the two of to take a walk together. He would also want to say goodbye officially to her.

The guy was a sensitive bastard, so she didn't want to hurt him more and just accepted the idea. They walked quietly to the riverside, where they had always spent together.

The moon was too beautiful that night. It was as if it was looking down at her and with its light, she looked more beautiful. Katashi pointed that out and he went to embrace her. Shocked, she let Katashi wrap his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Let me say goodbye" Katashi whispered to her as he looked at her deep blue eyes. He slowly leaned onto Rie and she closed her eyes as their lips brushed. It was a slow deep kiss and she let herself feel him for the last time. She knew she still had a side of affection for him.

"So, you're as naïve as you were back then, I see" he said in when they break their kiss.

At this point, Rie came to her sense. He forced another kiss from her, crashing his lips onto hers. Rie struggled but he was stronger. His arms held her in place and he pulled herself closer to him, her breast being crushed between the heated bodies.

She closed her lips tightly and tried to reach for her zanpakutou but before she could, he had already pulled it out from her sash and threw it somewhere near the riverside. Panicked she started to hit his sides but he only smirked and he hit her head. He threw her onto the ground and she landed on a rock, which made her back hurt and she strained her ankle.

She tried to push herself to the direction of her zanpakutou but Katashi stopped her by stepping on her wrist. She screamed and he kneeled down to slap her across the face. He then began to kick her sides and hit her elsewhere. Her whole body was already began to hurt badly and the blood running down from her forehead to her cheek felt cold when the wind blew over her.

He wasn't over yet though. Smirking, he pulled her sash free, which had completely made her upper uniform open and exposed her fair skin. She gasped and tried to cover herself but it only made him mad. He pulled her shinigami uniform open and her upper body was entirely visible.

Her tears began to stream down when she saw that look Katashi had on his face. It was a mix of lust and anger and she knew she wasn't safe anymore. She was at his mercy.

"You disgust me, women" He said at her, his voice low. He took out his own katana and pointed it at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"You made me love you and then you easily dispose me like I'm an accessory" He put the tip of the blade at her smooth stomach.

"I thought what we had was real" He gritted his teeth "But I guess you were just having fun using me, huh?"

"It was real Katashi!" Rie cried, the blade dangerously lingered on her skin "I loved you!"

He then growled "Then, why? Why do you have to end our relationship? Is there someone else you loved? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Takashi, I..." She was at the lost of words. She wanted to tell him that there was no one else that she liked but him. He was everything that she wanted but he as just not for her. But she knew better not to say it or he would killed her already.

Takashi frowned and made a circular motion on her stomach. He didn't hurt the milky white skin yet but Rie could feel the coldness of the blade. He then traced it along her body and stopped directly above her left breast. He let the tip of the blade rest on her left nipple and she bit her lips.

"You know" Takashi said "I wanted to make that heart of yours to be mine and mine only. Do you think if I stab on this plump flesh and let it went through your heart, would it make it mine?"

She gasped when the tip scraped her flesh beside her nipple.

"But since you don't really want to submit it to me, I would only take it way so that you won't give your heart to anyone else."

'Takashi, you bastard!" She screamed when he pulled his katana and slashed her hakama open. He pushed the clothing off her body and he let his eyes ravish her open body. Licking his lips, he down to her and held her wrist above her head.

His other free hand touched her skin and she cried and he abused the skin on her neck with his mouth. She struggled and hit him on his head. Takashi growled and hit her across the face. The blow was too hard that she can't think straight. Her whole body was already numb from all the hit and his body weighted on her made it hard to move. She was totally under his control.

She cried harder when he cupped her left breast that he had wounded. Blood cam rushing out, the redness was contrast with her fair skin. He licked at it and looked at her, the blood on his chin, his mad eyes scared her. She looked away as he touched more, sucked more.

She gasped when his fingers founded her clit. He played with her but she didn't felt any pleasure from it. All she felt was pain and fear. When he pushed three fingers into her, she screamed. He pushed it in and out, in and out. Specks of blood were on his fingers when he pulled out.

Tears came streaming out when the fingers were being replaced by a bigger object. She didn't have to think much of what it was. It was familiar to her when she made love with him while they were lovers. But he never had thrust so hard and fast like he is now. It was as if her body was going to rip apart. The sound of flesh slapping became dull and so was the pain. She gave up fighting.

All she can wee was the beautiful full moon.

She didn't even realize when he was finished with her. It felt like hours had passed. All she knew was the coldness that had replaced the angry warmth on her a few minutes ago and the sound of someone shouting, followed by the clashing of metals. And as the clashing began to fade from her senses, she felt a pair of soft arms hugged her and covered her with a black cloth. Violet eyes appeared in front of her blue ones.

"Rie-chan…"Yumichika called before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I picked Yumichika as the main character here!<strong>

**I know he have this understanding side of him, like he used to have with Ikkaku, so it's nice to have that side of him out a bit more.**

**anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

**x-PEARL-x**


	3. Artificial Colours

**I would want to than EverRose808 for reviewing and the other readers that had put this story into their**

**fav/alert list :DDD**

**I'm happy that this story is having positive feedbacks! Thank you EVERYONE!**

**and please tell me if the story is getting boring or whatever. I'll fix it up right away!**

**enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>She first saw white.<p>

And then black.

And then pink.

Then she can't see anything because she knew the sun was blinding her.

Then it was orange, beside it was black and red.

Then it was pink but this time with white.

Then she gave up. It's no use when all you can see was the shapeless object than the actual thing. She knew better just to sleep it all out than trying to make herself dizzy with the games her eyes were playing. _Funny, I can't hear a thing…_

Or was it Sakurako that was playing again?

_Sakurako?_

She knew that she wasn't awake but she can feel, see and hear the gust of wind surrounding her. Little by little did the wind turned hot pink and it all died down while in front of her appeared a small boy with pink eyes and black hair. He was wearing a black yukata with pink prints of sakura trees around him. His sash was white with a toy bow in his left hand.

The boy's gaze was cold but she knew he was born like that. He was as playful as a baby kitten.

_You rang sis?_

Rie smiled. She was in a pink kimono, her hair was in a bun with curls escaping, making her look a few years younger. Her sash was white, paired perfectly with the white clogs she was wearing and the silk was printed with swirls of red and black. She really liked her own zanpakitou's world. It was always night time and they were at the side of the riverbank and a festival was going on far ahead. On certain times, there would be fireworks. On certain nights, the festival was less lively.

_I just wanna make sure if you were playing again…_

The boys waved her away, _Of course, onee-chan. I never stopped playing!_

Chuckling, she walked nearer to Sakurako. He was right. He never stopped playing but he dismissed her actual question. When she was beside him, they started to walk nearer to the riverside. The water was calm and she sat down, removed her clogs and dipped her feet into the water.

_Nope,_ he answered after awhile_, I didn't play with you this time. You need all the rest you can get._

_I see._

_But onee-chan, you sleep a lot._

Rie turned to him. Pulling the string of the bow, he released the wooden arrow with a pink feather attached to the tail and sent it flying across the river. It looked like a pink canary. He frowned when it didn't land on the other side of the river and sank into the water.

He turned to her, flashing a smile that can warm any girls' heart.

_You should wake up now. Yumichika-nii chan is really worried and so is that other two guys. And they're kinda loud, sometimes I can't sleep._

_Who are those two guys?_

He shrugged_. I can't remember their names. But one is that red head with that weird tattoo and the other one have long black hair._

_Abarai-fukutaichou and Kuchiki-taochou? Wow. That's new._

A gust of wind blew again and the world started to disappear along with the wind. Sakurako smiled to her and she stood up. Waving at her, she heard his last words perfectly fine even though there were sounds of male whispers around her.

_Don't let the nightmares haunt you nee-chan._

* * *

><p>"Rie-chan?"<p>

She cursed when the sunlight blinded her. She hated that light. Maybe that was the reason that her soul's mind was always night time. Does Sakurako mind if a sun rises there suddenly? Well, she does mind if that ever happens.

"Hey, are you awake Rie-chan?"

She grunted and covered her face with the pillow.

A pair of soft hands yanked the pillow away and she was once again under the glare of the sun. She pouted and sat up. But it caught her off guard when the same hands were on her back, pulling her into a hug. The arms were all too familiar.

"Yumichika…" She sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder "I'm awake, alright? You seriously manage to wake me up. Are you happy now?"

Yumichika pulled away from his friend and smiled so happily, she was going to point out that it would wrinkle his face if he doesn't stop. But then again, she would love to see that reaction when someone says his face was imperfect.

"Finally!"

She blinked. _Finally?_

She looked around. She wasn't in her room. The walls were all white and there were other empty beds around her. At the other side of the room lay another sleeping shinigami. The badge that was framed and hang on the wall that made her realize where she was. It was the fourth division's barracks.

Everything that happened that evening came back into her mind.

"What happened?" She asked slowly.

"You were out cold for a week" Abarai-fukutaichou appeared into her line of vision. She was surprised that he was even there. Renji had been at her other side of the bed the whole time but Yumichika seem to hog most of her attention to even notice the red pineapple beside her.

She looked around.

"Huh?" Abarai looked at Yumichika and then back to her "Are you alright?"

She blinked and shook her head. Maybe Kuchiki-taichou left before she was awake. Maybe Sakurako were wrong.

_No, I am not!_

"Anyway" she turned to her fukutaichou "What are you doing here, fukutaichou?"

"Well, I heard that one of my division got attacked by the hollow and I can't let that slide. Beside, Taichou is kinda busy, so I had to check on you."

"Oh" She said simply.

Yumichika looked at her seriously and his grip on her hand were getting stronger. She didn't really like his serious face either – it really doesn't suit him.

"You were nearly killed"

Rie laughed and waved at him like how Sakurako waved her away. That kid's attitude was rubbing on her.

"Well, I'm alive now, right?"

Yumichika frowned while the other male chuckled at her carefree attitude. He never knew they had an easy going girl in their division. He knew that they had her in the division but he never really knew her up close. He heard from the guys that she had a nice figure and a beautiful face. Some say it was because Yumichika groomed her a lot and some says she was from a beautiful family herself.

But there was a dark rumor about her going around the barracks. He never wanted to be a gossip anyway, so he never really cared.

"Rie…" Yumichika was using his serious tone again "You were seconds to death, Rie! You were lucky enough to wake up and still have your reiastu recovering! If it wasn't for Kyouraku-Taichou, you would be dead by now!" He frowned. "I was only a few minutes late…"

"Wait" She perked up "Kyouraku-Taichou saved me?"

"Yeah" Abarai said "He even let you stay in his barracks a few days before you were transferred here. You were making everyone worried. Even Kuchiki-taichou and Unohana-taichou didn't know what to do with you…"

Yumichika explained to her when she had that questioning face. He knows her too well. "You were badly paralyzed and it was like you would break if we moved your limbs a lot. So, before the attack was reported, Kyouraku Taichou had brought you to his barrack."

"You were like a statue, Rie – we can't even move your arm. When Unohana-taichou came, she said that it wasn't a normal paralysis. It was more of a kidou spell. So, we had to let you rest there and wait for the spell to wear off. She said it was up to you if you wanted to live or not"

He looked away. "I nearly lost hope, Rie. You didn't even move a muscle and your skin was really cold. It scared me. It's like you were actually dead"

Rie froze. She had made that much of a trouble to everyone?

"I'm sorry…"

Yumichika shook his head and smiled to her. "There's nothing for you to apologize! We were seriously going to lost hope on you but thanks to Kyouraku-taichou, I at least have faith on you"

"Huh?"

Abarai sighed. "It's not like anyone lost hope, Yumichika. Everyone was gloomy, that's all. And Kyouroku got to give those craps about life"

Rie chuckled as Yumichika and Abarai-fukutaichou started to bicker. The felling of being half dead sent a shiver down her spine and the idea of Yumichika being seriously worried warmed her heart. At least it reminds her that there was still someone that cares for her. Eventhough Yumichika wasn't a perfect friend but he's like a family to her. And It seemes like Abarai-fukutaichou was going to join into her circle.

And she had to thank that drunken taichou.

If it wasn't for him, Yumichika would be really ugly crying while mourning over her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Forgotten beauty

**Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner but i'm kinda distracted with stuffs and all.**

**but here it is!**

**i hope it's good!**

**and thank you to all that have added this story to their alert/fav story!**

**and i will try to do better next time - i'm not perfect you know :D**

**oh, and i'm currently working on the characters designs (yes, i do draw)**

**check it out in my deviant art account!**

**just search for redpearlballoons in deviant art! :D**

**enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>The last thing she needed was rain.<p>

Two days after she regained consciousness, Unohana-Taichou finally let her go from her care. Being out cold for a week had her being hungry more than she had ever felt before. It was embarrassing when her stomach grumbled loudly while Abarai-Fukutaichou was there and thank god Kuchiki-Taichou wasn't there or it would make her image bad. Then again, being founded unconscious, let alone on the edge of death had already made her look bad. But it was a good thing for Abarai to laugh and told her not to fret over it. He even insisted on bringing some food for her – a bowl of ramen even - but too bad there was a "No food from outside" policy at the ward.

"Well, then we would only sneak some snacks in, eh?" Abarai winked naughtily at her when she reminded him of the rules in the ward.

She chuckled. The face of her fukutaichou had when Unohana taichou overheard them was priceless. She wondered how that woman had such talents in intimidating people with that smile.

Yumichika had a mission that day, along with that bald guy and Hisagi. She never really bothered to know Yumichika's other friend's name – she's bad at remembering it. Even if she tried, she would only mix their names and that even worse than not remembering. Hisagi? She only remembered him because she had a crush for him once while she was in the shinigami academy. Anyway, Yumichika said that he would have dinner with her if he finished the mission early but she doubted that. The mission that was shoved to the 11th division was always the toughest of all missions but she was never worried for Yumichika – He's strong.

But Abarai had invited her for lunch. At first she wanted to decline the offer but Abarai went through the pain in looking over her while she was in that coma. She was uncomfortable but for the sake of it, she agreed. And besides, if she go to lunch with Abarai, she can at least keep Yumichika to shut up about her being too cold to everyone.

She went back to her room first to take a shower and get into a new set of uniform. She didn't linger too long though – it was already near to lunch time.

She reached for her hair brush. It's was an ordinary wooden brush with cravings at the sides, painted pink. It was something that she really liked. If the house were on fire, one of the things that she would save would be this brush. She chuckled. This would be the only thing that she would save if that would happen – there's nothing more than she treasured than the worn out brush. It was the first gift Yumichika gave her.

Her hand knocked out one of her perfumes of the table when she put down the brush. Cursing by herself, she kneels down to pick the blue plastic bottle from between the table and the wall but her eyes caught something else that was under the table.

It was a silver ring.

She sat for awhile, her eyebrows knitted together. She had long forgotten about this one. She always thought that she had thrown it away – or Yumichika did. She put the ring on and spent a second on adoring it. It looked beautiful on her.

Sighing, she stood back up and placed the ring on the table. She needs to throw that thing out sooner or later.

"No need for ugly memories, like Yumichika would put it" She smirked and she slapped her forehead when a thought came to her mind "Damn! I haven't thanked Kyouraku-Taichou!"

Looking at the clock, she had more than half an hour before lunch. Calculating the maths in her mind, the place that Abarai told her wasn't really that far and thanking someone won't really be that long.

Right?

Decided that she would at least tell the Taichou that she was thankful for his help right after she was released from the hospital would be more polite rather than telling him a few days late. Giving a gift was also appropriate, since she was a subordinate but hell, she don't have time for that. It's the thought that counts, right?

….but a bottle of sake for that drunken Taichou, it would be appropriate, right?

"What am I thinking, sure he'll like it but that's just…plain…absurd. It's like cheering for him to get drunk while working!"

It took her 10 minutes to get to the 8th division's barracks. The hallways were deserted though she can hear chattering from the gap between the doors of the office there. She smiled. Even though the taichou was someone who liked to fools around, his own division was all diligent workers. But sometimes, she wondered if the taichou's attitude was rubbing on them, since she rarely sees them around making errands outside from their barracks.

She wondered around, searching for the Taichou's office. She tried asking a group of men that was taking a break from whatever work they had but they were just chewing her patience. Her fists were ready behind her but she tried to hint off to the guys that she wasn't interested with them so that she won't make a ruckus over some stupid looking guys who flirted with the wrong girl.

"And I thought I have to take care of the Taichou's childish jokes but don't tell me I have to correct your attitudes too… "

"Nanao-Fukutaichou!"

The guys scrambled to their feet and rushed to the office. Rie chuckled. Nanao-fukutaichou sounded more like a strict mother rather than a 2nd chair officer. Especially when the young woman looked at Rie with a firm gaze.

"And I think you're not from this division, I assume?" Her voice was almost bored. Rie caught herself gulping.

"Ye-yeah…"She nodded "I'm looking for Kyouraku-Taichou. Can you point out where his office is?" Nanao stood silently as if waiting for more explanations and Rie could feel the intimidation shaking her spine. How can that man have her as his faithful Fukutaichou?

"I want to properly say thank you to the taichou for saving me the other day"

"So you're Chiharu Rie?" the other female nodded "You looked different…Sorry for not realizing it was you"

Did I look THAT bad when I was unconscious? She thought "its okay, I guess…"

Nanao looked at her again before sighing "Well, about the Taichou, I'm searching for him too and believe me, there's no use for searching for him in his own barracks – he's out there somewhere, getting drunk…"

"Oh…"

Nanao turned around and waved "But I'll tell him that you looked for him" and quietly she added "If I ever find him…"

When Nanao disappeared after the corner, Rie sighed and smacked her forehead for the second time of the day. She should have known that the infamous drunken taichou was somewhere getting himself more drunk.

The wind blew suddenly and she had to cover her eyes. The weather was getting bad but when she opened her eyes, she can't complain more about the weather. The wind had somehow blown all the sakura petals and it was like the wind was dancing. She smiled. The dance of the sakura. It reminds her of Sakurako.

The pink was a gentle contrast to the green lawn of the garden in the 8th division's barrack. The lone sakura tree that stood firmly at the center looked elegant, even if its pink crown were being blown away by the winds. It nearly looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

She caught a small sakura petal.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned to her left and a smiling face of the 8th division's Taichou greeted her.

"Kyouraku-Taichou" She bowed.

"You recovered already, huh?" He turned to the sakura, his long hair being blown along.

The young girl looked at him and nodded "All thanks to you Taichou! If you didn't save me, gods know what would happen to me"

Kyouraku looked at her from the corner of his eyes and his face softened, as if he was carried away by a memory. Rie wanted to ask if there was something wrong but she kept the comment to herself. The man laughed softly over the awkward silent and Rie sighed.

"Um..Well, I wanted to give you a bottle of sake for saving me…"

The man's face lightened up "Really?"

"…But I think it's wasn't appropriate, so…"

Kyouraku's shoulders fell but the smile was still there.

"It's alright," He looked at the tree again "Even if you give it to me, Nanao-chan would confiscate it from me!"

Rie giggled from the childish tone that the Taichou used. She never knew there were a Taichou that still yearn to enjoy his life. To her, all the Taichous' are somewhat boring and all were work driven – like that Hitsugaya-Taichou. Even though he's small and young, he seems more serious than anyone she knew. Well, maybe not as serious as Kuchiki-Taichou but still…

A drop of rain landed on her face.

"It's raining…"She said and the Taichou nodded. He gestured at the tree, a signal for her to look at the tree rather than the black clouds. The pink of the petals was still visible, even being drenched by the rain or even the lack of sunlight to shine its' color.

"It's still beautiful" Kyouraku smiled "Even if the night or rain cover its' beauty, if one was to always know the beauty it held, It will forever remain beautiful"

The sakura glowed in her eyes.

"Forever will it be beautiful…." It made her heart glowed along.

But at a distance, in certain building, being surrounded by the moist atmosphere, a certain man's sat in disappointment. The extra food was already cold.

"Hey, Renji" Izuru tapped his shoulder "We should be going now, break's nearly over"

The red haired man stood up and sighed. He left the table and joined his friend who waited at the door.

He looked at the clouds and chuckled.

He left the restaurant. The bowl of ramen was left unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
